


oil slick

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dark and angsty, but short?</p>
            </blockquote>





	oil slick

this is what the wraith do to hoff:

there's no time for final acts of heroism, no time for anyone to bravely deny the wraith their food. there's a flash in the sky as the atmosphere burns away. everyone dies vomiting their own lung tissue onto the concrete floors of underground bunkers. chuck grimaces and shakes his head when the malp comes back.

this is what the wraith do to athos:

from high orbit, it looks fine, vegetation, atmosphere, the land in greens and browns. as if the athosians could come back and take up again the dropped stitches and abandoned crops. wherever the land is bordered by water, though, the trees are dying. the contamination works its way inland. from a lower orbit, stackhouse sees the shimmer-black threading the continents like a poison in the planet's blood. there is no water left.

this is what they do to doranda:

there was a moon with an atmosphere in that system. miko will never tell rodney that there was a moon with an atmosphere in that system.

this is what they do to atlantis:

there's a great explosion, followed by other great explosions. the city sinks into the sea again. radek watches, safe in a cloaked jumper, his finger on the button.

this is what they do:

john and rodney fuck sometimes, in mediocre motel rooms in colorado springs. they don't kiss or caress or love. they are horsemen, world-eaters, plague-bringers. they devoured the pegasus galaxy and returned to earth with their hunger unabated. sometimes they cry, but never together. sometimes they can forget about it, but never for long.


End file.
